Nothing at All
by Faela
Summary: Who says Companions never make a mistake? Lyrissa is convinced that at least one has made a bad choice, after all she has no gifts, no special talents, in fact she has nothing at all....
1. Just a sleepy little town

_Disclaimer: Pretty much if you recognize it, then it belongs to Mercedes Lackey. If not then it probably came from my scattered little brain. This is not intended for profit, just amusement hopefully._

Runefork was a quiet town just to the west of Haven, surrounded by rolling farmland. It's one feature was that it sat at the start of the Orhon river, which emptied into the Terilee River. Lazy barges crowded with produce, animals and grains drifted up and down the rivers to Haven. Nothing exciting ever happened in Runefork, well unless you counted the time Handrick's bull decided to walk into Granny Tersa's kitchen. Granny still glared at Tip Handrick, the eldest boy every time she saw him. She still swore he had something to do with it, even going so far as to demand of every poor herald that came through town to make the lad tell the truth with their witchy ways.

On this late spring day Granny Tersa was sitting outside shelling peas with her gnarled hands and watching as the people that lived in town headed to farm or work. The blacksmith was frowning as he stoked the forge, must have another big order she thought to herself. Tanner was loading up a wagon with baskets of peas, greens, berries and eggs, the light little cart was fast on the roads and would make it to Haven before the produce went bad easily. He was leaving the seat empty, must be taking the Collings girl with him.

Granny sniffed in disdain, that child was a changling, Vanton and Ella had produced five sons in as many years, each one as sturdy as an ox and as alike as peas in a pod. Then the sixth year brought that puny little girl that didn't look anything like either parent. The boys all had their mother's brown eyes and their father's black hair, the girl had mouse brown hair, pale gray eyes and barely came up to her mother's shoulder at fifteen. There weren't going to be any offers from the local boys for her as a wife. She might be pretty enough, but they wanted strong healthy wives who would have healthy children.

As she finished the last of the peas she tossed the pods in a basket to feed to her piglet out back, when she saw the mousy child walking down the road carrying a carefully wrapped bundle of cloth and a large basket. Must be taking her fancy sewing to Haven to sell again, only thing the child could do right, but lord and lady, not even Granny Tersa could find a flaw in her sewing. Other than it being a useless waste of time until that Herald girl had taken a fancy to a piece and taken it with her to Haven. Now the child took the trip with Tanner once a month during good weather to drop off the sewing and take more orders. Granny Tersa frowned at the girl as she passed by, well at least the child wasn't being a complete drain on her poor parents now.

Lyrissa looked up in time to see the elderly woman frown at her, she nodded politely and tried to smile back reminding herself Granny Tersa didn't like anyone, so not to take it personally. So why did she always feel so nervous and upset by the old woman? She hugged the bundle to her chest, careful not to trip or drop it in the muddy street, there wouldn't be time to wash it, even if it wasn't ruined. She liked these trips into Haven and this time she wouldn't even have one of her brothers there to watch over her, they were needed in the fields more. Besides Uncle Tanner would make sure she was taken care of.

She handed up the bundle and basket then clambered into the wagon seat, "So my little Mousekin, what treats did your mother send with us today?" He smiled at her, his kind blue eyes calming the last of her nervousness away.

"Momma made sweet corn cakes, lamb stew and blackberry-apple fritters you love so much." Lyrissa wished she could cook as well as her mother, but cooking was on the very long list of things she simply was a disaster at. "Oh and before I lose it." She dug into her pocket and fished out the pair of silver coins, one for Uncle Tanner and one for her lodging in Haven.

"See you didn't lose it this time.." He smiled at her and slipped the coins into his front pocket, "We have a beautiful day ahead, and I have a feeling we'll both make a nice profit from this trip. So no frowns allowed my little Mousekin, after all this might be the day you find your destiny."

She laughed shyly, Uncle Tanner said that at the start of every trip. And for the next few days maybe she could even believe she did have a destiny. Even if in her heart she knew she had nothing at all.


	2. Gentle hands

Dedren sighed sadly at the sight of the students, so many news faces. She knew the heralds were still confused why so many were being choosen, the companions knew and their hearts were made heavy by it. And if Myste decided to go back through the records she would find that this was not the first time the companions had started choosing in mass. She would also see that each time was a major upheaval in Valdemar's history. 

Shaking her head, she started off toward the stable, she itched horridly and hoped to find someone with a bit of spare time to groom an unchosen companion. Perhaps Keren or Sherrill would be between classes, both of them would gladly brush out any companion that needed it. But with so many young ones, many who had never ridden before, chances were they would have their hands full.

"Hello."

Dedren almost jumped straight out of her hide at the sound of the soft little voice. She would have blushed in she could have, she had been so lost in thought she had almost stepped on the girl. Then again it was rare enough to find someone sitting alone in the field. A glance at the embroidery frame in her delicate hands told Dedren why the girl had sought the solitude of the field rather than a garden. The companion regarded the delicate beauty of the future tapestry, a soft green heal-all vine woven with a grape vine in fruit and golden wheat formed the frame of a rich green field and clear blue sky, with blank areas in the shape of companions. Dedren knew when it was finished the piece would be highly sought after, it was as much a work of art as a painting.

Dedren nosed the frame gently and nodded in what she hoped was approval. The girl smiled shyly, the soft silver gray eyes were extremely expressive Dedren thought to herself.

"Thank you, I'm glad you find it pleasing. Now if I could just get the white right." She waved a slender hand at the assortment of threads on her outspread skirt. "Nothing so far has been truly the right shade. Well nothing save a few tail hairs I collected from the bushes earlier. But I can't quite go plucking companions bald."

The smile transformed the plain little face into something lovely, Dedren make a sound that was as close to laughter as this body allowed. Then froze up with a sudden idea and took off at a dead run toward the tack shed. Carefully nosing open the tack room door Dedren grabbed the handle of one of the grooming boxes firmly in her teeth. Hurrying back as swiftly as she could with the awkward weight she was pleased to see the girl still there.

"Oh I thought something had happened." The girl said softly as Dedren sat the box down beside her. At first she looked confused, but then caught the idea as Dedren lifted out a curry comb. "Oh I brush you down and I can keep the hairs I need?"

Dedren bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically making the girl laugh aloud. "Very well it seem a very fair trade to me." She gathered the sewing and replaced it in her basket.

A candlemark later Dedren stood half asleep as the girl finished braiding her tail, coat now spotless and shining, mane and tail in neat braids that wouldn't tangle and catch on every bush. And the girl had a gift for finding every itchy place. The girl finished tying the braid off and sat down to carefully free the long tail and mane hairs from the brushes. There didn't seem to be very many to Dedren, but a quick check soon had two other unpartnered companions fully willing to be groomed in exchange for the loose hairs.

The girl looked up a bit in surprise at the pair's approach, but a glance at the badly knotted tail of the younger and she understood the reason for their sudden appearance. Nimble fingers that were accustomed to detangling thread made short work of the troublesome knot without painful tugging much to the young colt's relief. In short order he was off to play again with gleaming coat and the older mare was dozing off under the gentle attention of the girl.

By days end the girl had a decent skien of shining white hair and several of the younger companions were wondering now to find a job for her in the castle so she would stay nearby. Dedren understood their desire as she led the girl to the tack shed to replace the box. She briefly considered breaking the rules to ask the girl her name and if she would be back. But she saw Kantor enter the building and decided it would not be the wisest thing to do.

Kantor for his part took note of the freshly groomed Dedren and the grooming kit the girl was replacing and mentally chuckled. So that was what the younglings were talking of. His amusement caught his partner's attention, _Trouble?_

_No, just the younglings trying to figure out how to kidnap a young lass who agreed to groom them._ He replied showing Alberich an image of the girl walking beside Dedren toward one of the gates. _They seem quite taken with her._

Albrerich mentally shook his head_, Don't let her bring apples to the field, else an angry parent looking for their daughter we will have._

Kantor was inclined to agree with that, to bad the child wasn't a chosen, there were too few who thought of grooming the unpartnered companions. But it took more than a gentle hand at grooming and a sweet nature to make a herald.

Lyrissa waited calmly at the gate for her uncle, she answered the guard's polite questions of her day. She hadn't gotten much done of the small tapestry, but she had enjoyed the silent company of the companions. She smiled a greeting at her uncle, "So what did you do today Mousekin?"

"Nothing much at all." she answered softly.


	3. Flood and Fever

Constant rain hounded Runefork, the Orhon flooded the nearby fields and farmers were having a horrible time planting the grain fields. Lyrissa watched as each day her father's mouth became a bit thinner and his brow more wrinkled with worry. More than ever she felt the weight of her failure, she was of little help to her family. She sewed constantly now, taking more orders than usual in the hope of helping her family out. Lyrissa's hands ached and her eyes felt dry and hot from the long hours she sat with the dainty work. 

Ella finished putting the breakfast dishes away, she was worried too, both about her husband and her youngest child. Vanton and the boys were having a very rough time of planting this spring, but at least they were far enough from the river not to lose whole fields like some had. Her daughter however was showing the strain of worry, poor child was always so sensitive to others. she made a mental note to talk to her daughter as soon as the menfolk left and let her know things were not as bad as they seemed. They had a decent bit of money saved up thanks to three years of good harvests and the extra money Lyrissa's sewing had brought in. Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the small house with it's force, Ella sighed and dried her hands on an apron, seemed as if the weather had turned against them this spring. She hoped Vanton and the boys would be working in the barn today rather than out in the rain.

Lyrissa filled the blackened kettle and set it over the fire carefully, she curled the skein of hair in a small bowl as she waited for the water to heat. Boiling horse hair made it pliable enough to sew with and she hoped it would do the same for the Companion's hair, it was already finer than a horses, so there should be no problem she thought. More thunder rumbled through the house, followed by the odd sound of something rushing, then shouts, Lyrissa frowned and went to the front door, cracking it slightly. Men where running toward town and the river, an odd swirling brown mass in the streets. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and heard the sharp intake of breath as she realized what had happened the makeshift dikes had broken.

She turned back to the fire and grabbed the kettle from the flames, ignoring the burning sensation. Her mother banked the fire and the pair rushed out to help their neighbors with the impending disaster. Granny Tersa stood on her porch, knee deep in the muddy water, yelling at Tanner to catch her piglet before it swam away or drowned. Lyrissa promised to catch the errant animal as tanner lifted the elderly woman up to carry to safety before the water rose higher. She waded through the murky water to the back of granny Tersa's house where the pig was kept, the fence was toppled and the animal missing. Lyrissa called out for the animal, but couldn't see any sign of it. The water was rising as she struggled with the current, tripping over some hidden tangle once. listening for any sound that would give her a clue as to the animal's hiding place.

A thread of panic flew through her and she looked back toward the river, men including her father and brothers were frantically trying to shore up the dike. but it wasn't there that she felt the threat, looking a bit down river, closer to her she swore she saw the earth heave. Then cold water was rushing toward her, Lyrissa tried to get to one of the trees to steady herself against the onslaught, but her skirts slowed her down. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she struggled toward the trees, then it struck her, taking her feet from beneath her and lifting her up for a moment before slamming her into the one of the trees. Pain exploded through her mind and body and she clawed at the branches desperately, trying to pull herself to safety even as her water logged skirts tried to drag her down into the greedy maw of the flood. Strength born of fear allowed her to lunge upward into the fork of the ancient apple tree just before the pain took her into blackness.

Warmth was the next thing she noticed, gentle hands and a cup against her lips, the liquid cool and bitter, willow bark she thought as she coughed and tried to open her eyes, hazy pale green and a soothing voice told her to go back to sleep. Too tired to argue she closed her eyes and fell back into a fever haunted sleep, voices tangled in her dreams. She walked in a bright green field beside many people, ladies and lords, merchants and farmers, all with shining eyes and glowing white clothing she tried to speak to them, but they didn't hear her. She caught snippets of their conversations as she passed by.

_"...look how well the little one is doing..."_

_"Do you think that they know what is coming?"_

_"...his chosen is doing better now."_

_"Soon the Queen's own will return."_

_"What of the princess?"_

_"Roland won't say anyth..."_

_"And the other one?"_

_" !...chosen? Is it time?"_ Surprise radiated on that voice,_ "Where are you?"_

She was so hot and tired and scared now, why would no one answer her. Didn't they see her?

_"Calm down young one I can hear you. We will figure out what has happened."_

She saw one woman in a ancient Herald's outfit turn and look about in confusion. Lyrissa tried to call out again and go to her, but others kept getting in the way. Then she was back in the icy water, tumbled over and over, hands grabbing at her shaking her gently. She opened her eyes, gasping in fear of the nightmare, this time she could see more clearly.

"There now child, it's going to be okay, " Healer Devan said soothingly holding a mug of water for her to drink from. "Just a fever dream."

She gulped the water, welcoming the soothing coolness on her raw throat, Owlishly blinking at the Healer as he pushed a strand of hair from her forehead and felt her brow, "Fever is almost gone and your on the mend. Nothing to worry about little one, nothing at all."


	4. Beginnings

Dedren fussed at a clump of grass and mentally frowned, for the past week she hadn't been able to sleep without the ghost crying in her mind. She tore at the grass so hard it ripped from the ground in a shower of dirt, she knew that there was no such things as ghosts! She searched her memories for any hint that companions suffered from mental illness as a human would. A week without sleep was doing her temper no good, she gazed at the healer's wing wondering if she should talk with one of them. 

She froze grass still dangling from her mouth, a startling realization hit her, she normally slept near the healer's garden at night, enjoying the sharp scents of the medical herb garden. Could one of the patients be an empath? The floods had brought in several patients, who needed more help than their ravaged villages could handle. Dedren spit out the grass and headed toward the healer's wing. She could just glance in and see if she sensed anything. She nosed open the gate that companions used when visiting their injured heralds and walked over to one of the open doors peeking inside.

A healer trainee looked up and smiled, but didn't pay much attention, a companion looking into the hallway was not uncommon sadly. It seemed peaceful enough, the healer's calm movements showed confidence and no urgency, a good sign. Dedren walked around the building, looking into the open windows, waiting for a second beside those that were closed, she opened herself up to those within, feeling the pain of injuries and illness, but nothing horrid or like the ghost child. She ended in the garden again puzzled and trying to think where next t check, or if she should go have a chat with Roland and admit she was going insane.

"Hello again."

Dedren's head flew up eyes wide in surprise, not again she thought, it couldn't be, but the voice was the same soft calm tone. The same girl that had surprised in the field a few weeks earlier, the same girl she had almost stepped on again. This day was not looking up for Dedren. Then she noticed the bandage on the girl's forehead and the paleness of recent illness, chuffing very softly she nudge one of the girl's hands. She wanted to ask what had happened, the girl was reed thin and listless. Should she even be outside alone?

"I see you have tangled your mane again. If you bend dowwn I'll get that knot out for you." Lyrissa said softly, surprising Dedren even more. Few other than heralds reconized one companion from another. She opened herself cautiously and searched the girl, nothing, it was almost as if the girl didn't exist. Ears springing upright she looked at the girl trying to make sense of it, the child had the tightest shields about her Dedren had ever seen in this life or her former life.

Dedren, I need to speak with you.

Dedren turned to see Roland standing at the garden gate, she nuzzled the girl in a gesture of reassurance. Then followed the grove born stallion back to the field. Wondering briefly if he had heard of her night time visitor and thought her insane too. She glanced back at the girl and made a mental note to investigate the shields later.

Lyrissa watched the the way the companions ears flickered, a tinge of sorrow at being left out. Still what did she expect, companions only spoke to their heralds and each other. Healer Devan's bright voice interrupted her dark musings, "And how are you this morning?"

"I feel better." Lyrissa smiled shyly, "I am very glad to be outside."

"I'm afraid it's time to go inside again, but I think if the weather holds you might be able to spend a bit of the afternoon in the garden." Devan gently lifted the light form and carried her inside, " I think today will be the last treatment you need, from here a bit of time and good food should have you back to normal before you know it."

Lyrissa was glad to hear that, she knew that the healing was all that kept her from being a useless cripple and so bore the agonizing pain as gracefully and calmly as she could. But the fact of it was the healing was a torment that she could barely handle, each night the bone and muscle that was being forced to knit swiftly ached as if a Karsite demon was tearing up her spine. She laid awake in the moonlit room and cried quietly waiting for the pain to subside of her body to become so tired she fell asleep.

It was late in the afternoon before she was brought back outside drowsy from the herbs and worn out from the healing, but happy, the healer's were confident that everything was aligned and she'd be back on her feet soon. She smiled wearily as she saw the companion from earlier approach, briefly curious about the seeming attitude of sorrow that hung about the gleaming white creature, as if she suddenly carried a weight to great for her to handle. "Hello again."

Dedren wanted to scream and cry at the unfairness of the world, but at the same time she looked into the soft gray eyes and felt herself falling forever, no not falling, she was flying. It didn't matter she could see the soul that lay curled within the small body, a soul and heart that would welcome with open arms, sooth and calm the frightened. A heart that could love in spite of everything, a soul that would soar above it's own pain, a spirit that was soft as water and as persistent, this was her other half.

_"My name is Dredren, my sweet Lyrissa and I Choose you."_ The bonding flowed over them weaving their souls together, binding their lives into one single flame that would push back the darkness that much more. _"I'll never leave you no matter what happens. I won't let you go."_

Lyrissa stoked the silken white mane torn between wonder and shock, unable to say a word. all she could think was , _' It has to be a mistake, I am nothing at all.'_


	5. A Mother's Fears

Part of Alberich's prediction did come to pass there was an angry parent involved, Lyrissa's mother had ridden up with Tanner to see and hopefully collect her daughter. On one hand she was amazed and delighted that one of her children was to become a herald. On the other hand it was Lyrissa, not one of the boys and she was frightened by that. Her daughter had always been smaller, more timid and far less graceful than other children her age. Someone had said it was as if she were in a fragment of a dream, not really living in this world. She lost things, she couldn't cook, she couldn't ride a horse and they wanted to make her a herald? The only gift her daughter had was with thread and cloth and she had never heard of a herald being praise for fine needlework. 

Ella faced the gathered group with the fierce protectiveness of any mother with an endangered youth. Dean Elcarth, Housekeeper Gayth and Healer Devan all tried to calm and reassure the woman. A page had been sent to fetch Talia in the hope that she could calm Ella down, Dean Elcarth fervently hoped she would arrive soon. The healer was currently explaining that Lyrissa's injuries had been very serious and she would require time to be completely normal again, that she would have time to grow.

Elcarth tried yet again to reassure the mother that they would not rush the girl nor place her in a situation she was not qualified for. He couldn't tell her the child would never be in danger, to many heralds had very short lives.

Lyrissa herself was unaware of the uproar, leaning against Dedren in a sunny corner of the field half asleep, dreaming again of strange people in herald outfits, but no fear this time as she walked beside a gentle woman with a topaz pendant that glittered in the sunlight. She didn't ask where she was, didn't care because the dream was welcoming to her. She moved gracefully and pain free across the soft grass, not lurching within the grasp of one of the healer's assistants as her broken body struggled to relearn simple tasks. She wanted to stay curled in this safe dream world forever.

Dedren gently nudged one thin arm, _ Wake up 'Rissa my love, the healers said only a candle mark. _A tiny whine followed by a yawn and the soft gray eyes fluttered open. Dedren loved those eyes now, soft clouds of morning mist, innocent and trusting. _ Your mother arrived a little bit ago, sweetling.  
_

"Is she angry?" Lyrissa asked after a few seconds of nibbling at her lower lip.

_No Sweetling, she is just worried and a bit surprised. A pair of the healer trainees are coming to help you inside._ Dedren slowly stood up, bringing with her the small form of her chosen, she had learned very early on how to help Lyrissa to her feet. And knew that Lyrissa wanted to at least be upright when the help arrived moments later.

Slowly they walked the short distance, Dedren could have carried her their in a few heartbeats, but Lyrissa needed the practice. Every day she grew stronger now walking with less help, another few moons and no one would know how severe the injuries had been. Dedren stopped at the gate and watched the trio continue. _ Shh. Be calm you belong here now. The Dean and Queen's own will help your mother to accept this.  
_

Not a reassuring thought for Lyrissa, the Queen's own was a very serious position and didn't have time to deal with a simple family problem of a newly chosen that still didn't even understand why she had been chosen. Nibbling at her lip again she walked slowly careful of each step, ignoring the small twinges and spasms of her back. Just a bit longer the healers said, the gentle exercises and stretches would restore her back to normal. 'Then I can just trip over my own two feet for no reason.' Lyrissa thought as she walked into the Collegium.

Her mother looked flustered, her Uncle Tanner looked proud and bit in awe of his surroundings. She had met Dean Elcarth and Housekeeper Gayth the day she had been chosen, she liked both. Elcarth had gently questioned her about what she knew and didn't know, Lyrissa wished yet again that she had been a better student. Gayth and tutted and fretted about at the poor little sparrow and then arrived with an armful of pale gray clothing a bit later.

She had no real classes right now just a tutor and no chores, healing took first place. The tutor offered the flexibility of schedule to her and any other injured students as well as a welcome change from the boredom of the house of healing. According to Dedren she had a room waiting for her her in the Collegium when she was a bit more sturdy on her feet. Enough stalling she mentally chided herself.

"Hello." Her voice sounded more like a mouse squeak in the room.

"Lyrissa!" Her mother was up out of her chair and running to hug her, "Look at you, your walking already."

Lyrissa smiled and hugged her mother back tightly, this was the longest she had ever been away from her family. She hadn't realize till her mother held her how very much she had missed them, "I'm really clumsy right now, but they say I'll be fine. How is daddy and everyone else?"

"They are working hard helping the neighbors rebuild. We only lost one field and a few chickens." Ella pushed a strand of light brown hair away from her daughter's eyes, "Oh honey what have talked you into?"

"Nothing mother," Lyrissa answered truthfully, " nothing at all."


	6. A Companion's Resolve

A full year had come and gone, a year of war, of joy and of fear. It had taken almost the full year for her to fully return to normal and be able to walk without shooting pains in her back. This spring at least was normal, life was bursting forth as if in protest of threat of war and death. Dedren's slow pace was fine with Lyrissa, she had no where to be in a hurry today.

Her mother's fears had tripled, with Lyrissa's two oldest brothers joining the army after the unexpected attack by Hardon's new king Anacar. Jessip and Vannin were both stationed near Cebu pass in southern Valdemar and starting to wonder if farming wasn't better than weeks on end of border patrol.

At least her mother was no longer so worried about her, she had been to weak to even help with simple chores during the initial attack and even now her training was sporadic, all of their training was interrupted by skirmishes on the border. This afternoon she was to report to the salle for weapon assessment. Something she dreaded, but her body was healed enough and Herald Alberich was back in Haven long enough to test the newest students as well as herself.

_Don't worry so over it love. _ Dedren's gentle mind voice was a soothing balm to her nerves, He knows you were hurt last year and that you have never handled a weapon. Be honest and try your best.

"Easy for you to say Dedren, I'm the one expected to figure out which end of the pointy things to grab and which to insert into some one else. And with my luck I'll manage to embarrass myself so badly I get kicked out of the Collegium." Lyrissa said gloomily.

A soft mental laugh and Dedren tossed her head into the air. _ They can't kick you out, you are my chosen and we don't make mistakes. _

"Are you sure about that? So far I have been banned from the kitchen, forbidden to be near the stables, only allowed in the library under Herald Myste's watchful eye. The only chore I do is mending and sewing the formal whites. Speaking of which I need to repair the formal dress for Queen's own before this weekend. I know they made it with rip away sleeves so she could fight if need be. But really what is she at war with in her own quarters after the ball?"

Dedren almost tripped at that last remark. _Sweetling the soup incident was not just your fault and it honestly could have happened to anyone. And you don't belong climbing about in the stables, besides you spend more time grooming the companions than any three other students. You do a very important job as far as the companions are concerned. And what happened in the library was more those careless blues than you. And I believe Myste simply keeps an eye on you because you ask questions and make her think._

A sigh and Lyrissa shifted her weight slightly, "Do you think they would let us ride to Runefork for spring festival? Mother sent a note with Uncle Tanner asking me about it."

_The mercenaries will be arriving soon so you may have to wait till midsummer break. _Dedren didn't mention that it might be even longer if the war came as soon as they thought it might.

"I sort of guessed that. Mother mentioned that they are having a hard time with help this spring with so many of the younger men going to join the war. All the farmers need help. I wonder about some of the refugees if they could be moved to the farming communities to help out? But I guess the council will know what is best in the end."

_You should mention that to Dead Elcarth or Alberich they could in turn mention it to the council._Dedren encouraged.

"I'm sure someone else thought of it already." At that The noon bell began chiming, "I guess we should head back so I can change and get to the salle. Last thing I need to do is be late."

The ride back was silent each lost in thought, Lyrissa to her dread of the coming practice and Dedren to a mystery that had haunted her for a year now. Dedren knew why Lyrissa seemed so scatter brained and clumsy, the strange shield that encased her. It had been there so long the girl wasn't even aware that she saw a slightly distorted view of the world. It was as if she saw the world through a sheet of poor glass, unable to fully be a part of life.

She made up her mind to speak to Rolan again while Lyrissa was in the salle. Her spirit was being worn thin and she had so little confidence in herself anymore. The shield could be loosened at least a little bit before she ended up so timid that she would be near useless. She looked up and saw Gwena and Rolan standing together watching the students. A tiny thread of fear came to Dedren, but what if that was part of their plan now that the royal brat was...

Lyrissa sensed a small touch of fear from Dedren, " What is wrong?"

Dedren let her love flow through the bond into Lyrissa,_Nothing is wrong, nothing at all._


End file.
